In Hiding
by XMelvdsX
Summary: au When Hermione gets seperated at the wedding she can't go with Harry and Ron. She goes in hiding for the death eaters at Fred en George's place where she finds something, she never thought she would. FRED X HERMIONE
1. solution

"_The ministry has fallen… Scrimgeour is dead.__ They're coming."_

No sooner the message of Kingsley had arrived or people started to run around.

Hermione saw Ron and Harry an end away from her, waving at her to move on but just as she was about to run towards them the mass of people pushed her the other way until an elbow of one of them knocked her out.

Hermione woke up, looking around and noticed Molly who bowed over her, holding a wet towel against her face.

Tears were streaming down her face and she could people mumble around her.

"I can't believe they had to interrupt the wedding like that."

"So the two of them left without her?"

"We need to take immediate measures. It won't take long till…"

As soon as the people in the room noticed she had opened her eyes they became quiet.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Molly asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine." She went to sit up straight and looked at the other people in the room.

She could recognize Tonks, Remus, Ted, Andromeda, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny the twins and Molly who were all sitting down at extra chairs that came out of the kitchen.

Ron and Harry were nowhere to be found.

As if she could guess what she was going to ask Molly answered her question.

"They couldn't stay honey. The dead eaters were there and if they did…"

"… than the whole plan would've fallen to pieces. I understand."

If the dead eaters had seen Ron than his decoy of the ghoul in pyjamas would be completely useless and if Harry had been caught by the dead eaters… Well she could see how staying wasn't an option.

Something heavy fell of the sofa and Hermione looked at it, horror struck her as she recognized it.

"What is it?" Ginny asked immediately.

"Our luggage." Hermione answered picking up the small bag from the floor. "Everything we needed for the trip in order to succeed."

She didn't noticed the shocked faces instead she just stared at it.

"I'm sure that maybe they'll return for it when things get safer." Remus answered reassuring his wife by squeezing in her hand. "There are more threatening things now. A few of them which concern you as well Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "I'm muggle born."

Ted suddenly looked up. "I'm planning to hide, travel over the country and so… if you want you can come with me. It won't be easy but…"

Hermione looked back at the bag. She didn't want to run, not as long as there was a chance that Harry and Ron might return.

"Absolutely not Ted! You will not run anywhere?"

"Dromeda! If I stay I bring you, Dora and her little tot in danger! I won't have that!"

"Dad, I can take care you know. Mum can't take care of her own if you leave."

Ted remained in silence again and Remus just stared blankly ahead of him, obviously deep in thought.

Nobody noticed Fred looking at Hermione, she looked horrible, not ugly but her dress had been torn at some places and her hair was a mess, dirt was spread all over her, not to mention the expression she had on her face as she looked at the small bag in her hands.

This was nothing compared to what would still lay for her in the future if she didn't find a solution fast because she would be one of the first muggles to be called to the ministry.

"She can hide at our place." He suddenly blurted out without even considering the consequences.

"Nobody will expect her to be there at all places and houses of the order where she could hide. If you need proof of that than just look at the fact that our house was the only one that hadn't been attacked by any dead eaters. Plus, if Harry and Ron arrive (I'm sure that she will want to stay in case that happens) she's only a patronus and an apparition away."

"Not to mention the fact that we have a lovely cellar we don't use but with the necessary charms we can turn it into a perfect bedroom. I don't even think anyone knows about it." George came to his brother's aid.

"Just like Anne Frank." Hermione mumbled. She had to read the diary in primary school.

"Who?" Everybody looked up at her except for Ted.

"Muggle." He said remembering it as well. "She lived at the same time as World War two. She was Jewish which was kind of just as bad as being muggle born right now. Let's just hope that this story won't end the same way."

He got up from his chair and left the room followed by Remus who came behind him.


	2. settling in

**Remuslives- of course it is : p**

**Weasleytwinsslave89- Thanks for telling me. English isn't my mother language and so it's likely that I make mistakes but I can always learn can't I ?**

**Anyway here's the next chapter…**

Once they arrived at the apartment Hermione turned around to face the twins.

"You shouldn't have done this. Do you have any idea how many trouble the two of you are in now?"

Fred and George first glanced at each other, letting two identical smiles appear on their faces.

"We've faced trouble before…"

"… and we always came out of it alive…"

"… and pranking."

Hermione started to laugh even though it was five o'clock, she was worried sick about Ron and Harry and scared to death that someone might find her here.

"Now for your bedroom." George began smiling.

"It's a bit late to begin cleaning it up now so we're hoping that you don't mind sleeping on the settee for one evening." Fred finished the sentence.

"Not a problem. I can't thank the both of you enough for doing this for me."

Five minutes later George and Fred were in the bathroom getting ready for bed while Hermione was preparing the sofa to sleep on.

Just when she was ready doing that the twins entered the living room again.

"We're done in there so if you want."

Hermione nodded and took her pyjamas, tooth brush and other things she might need out of the bag walking towards the bath room, taking a shower and changing into her clothes.

Meanwhile the twins were in the kitchen waiting for Hermione to be ready.

"She seems to be taking things well." Fred said looking outside the window at diagon alley where a few people were already walking around, opening their shops, having no idea what happened at the ministry last night.

Or what happened to the different houses of the members of the order.

"Well I don't know about you bro but she's Granger. Granger always seems to be taking things well but I don't think no one really knows what goes on inside that girl's head."

Fred's eye felt on a woman outside of which he knew she worked at Madame Malkin's. Astrid was her name or something. He didn't really know her but he knew she was muggle born.

He started to yawn and was relieved when he heard the bath room's door open. Hermione came outside, tugging her dress robes and some other stuff.

"I'm ready." She said giving him a smile.

"Let's go to bed than." He answered while smiling back at her.

George entered the living room as well, he looked more tired than any of them.

"Man, am I glad that we decided to close the shop for today. Sleep tight Hermione."

"Sleep tight George, sleep tight Fred."

"Sweet dreams." Fred answered; he waited until Hermione had settled onto the sofa before he turned of the lights, and closed the door to his bedroom.

Hermione couldn't sleep, let alone have sweet dreams.

She felt so guilty and was so worried about Ron and Hermione that she couldn't even close her eyes.

What were they doing right now?

She could still remember the last five minutes she spend with Ron.

They were dancing, a smile on both of their faces, laughing when Krum was trying to get a girl to dance with him without any luck and than… than it was as if the world turned upside down.

The patronus, the people, her attempts to reach Ron and Harry, darkness…

She turned to her other side, facing the wall and started to cry, as quiet as possible so none of the twins would hear it.

The first one to wake up was Fred who walked into the living room trying his best not to wake up Hermione, which failed completely as she wasn't sleeping deep.

"Sorry…" He said once he noticed her eyes were open.

"It's okay." She answered while crawling of the sofa. "Are you going down to the shop?"

Fred nodded. "If you want you can come. I'm just about to leave George a note."

"I'd love to."

She figured or at least she hoped that this might give her some distraction.

Her hopes became reality, they didn't go all the way to the shop, Fred just wanted to check some things in the back room which was filled with unfinished new joke items and Fred was happy to explain everything to Hermione.

"This one doesn't have a name yet, it's some sort of bubblegum which makes you fly in the air when you chew on it. When you stop chewing, you slowly go back to the ground. Only every single time George and I test it in here we fall back to the floor as if we weigh a ton."

Hermione noticed the pillows in the corner and a smile crept on her face.

"So miss. Granger believes that's funny?"

"I do believe it is Mr. Weasley."

They started to laugh and fell silent again after a while.

"Fred…"

"Hermione."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

**So… What do you think ?**


	3. bubblegum and werewolf trouble

**Impteen16-**** Don't worry, I won't kill him of at the end, that's for sure. I really cried when I read that part.**

**Remuslives-**** I'm going to take that as a very big compliment. Love your nickname btw.**

**Kayko15-**** Yeah I often make mistakes like that and the problem is that when I reread the chapter I just seem to read over those mistakes. But thanks for pointing it out.**

**Weasleytwinsslave89-**** Thanks, I'll try to update as much as I can. I don't need to go to school this week so I think there will be a lot of updates coming.**

**Samy-Latina-**** :D Who wouldn't want to stay with the Weasley-twins?**

**Hotkat144****- Thank you honey, I'm glad you love it.**

The four days past real fast. It took Hermione all of her time to clean up the cellar where she would sleep (which was necessary!) and to help the twins in the back of the shop and upstairs (which was something she felt she had to do after all their help).

But in those four days no sign of Harry or Ron appeared and she was worried sick about them once she had time to think at night.

Fred and George both noticed she didn't get much sleep but they both let her be, knowing they were many things but they weren't the best persons to cheer someone up and hoping she could come around by herself.

At the fourth day however news came to spread that the ministry was looking for muggle borns and had announced that Harry was now a wanted man.

This didn't really lighten up Hermione's mood so both boys were very thankful when their younger sister came to visit.

"I just feel 'so' guilty. Here I am, safe and well unlike them but bringing Fred and George in danger." Hermione said while Ginny helped herself to a cup of tea.

"You don't have to be guilty besides, nobody knows you're here not including a few people who won't tell a single soul. … You think Harry will be alright? I don't know what they're going to do and…"

Hermione took her hand and smiled.

"It's not without danger but I'm certain Harry can handle it."

Ginny nodded and they remained inside the small living room for a few more hours, reassuring and comforting each other until it was time for Ginny to go.

That evening Hermione had prepared dinner for the twins by the time they came home, it was one of the many reasons why they were actually really happy to have her. Her cooking wasn't as good as their mother's but it was loads better than theirs.

They were halfway dinner, talking about all sorts of unimportant things when they heard someone knock on the door.

Hermione took her plate, fork, knife and goblet and went to hide like they had agreed while George walked to the door as slow as he could.

He opened it and looked at Remus,

"My name is Remus John Lupin, I'm a werewolf sometimes known as Moony, I'm married to Nymphadora Tonks Lupin who prefers to be called Tonks and who is pregnant with my child."

Hermione who was still in her hiding place looked up when Fred opened the door and gestured she could come in.

"Hello Hermione." Remus said smiling at her. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." She answered. "For as long as the circumstances let me."  
Remus gave her an understanding look, waited a few seconds and than looked up at her.  
"I know how to bring the bag to Ron and Harry. You won't be able to come but at least they would have their stuff."

Fred and George both looked up and even Hermione figured this to be impossible knowing the ways of magic but she didn't respond or argue, instead she walked over the sofa where her bag was standing and walked back to Remus.

"Everything's still in it accept for my stuff." She was about to give it to him when she stopped. "Hang on a second."

She took a piece of parchment and a quill, writing down a message.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't come with you and I'm worried sick._

_Remus told me he found a way to bring you your stuff and I hope you will receive it safely._

_Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly fine and well taken care of._

_Love_

_Hermione._

She folded it and placed it in the bag, handing it to Remus.

"Just make sure they get it." She said giving him a weak smile.

Remus nodded and left again, leaving Hermione standing in the kitchen, staring at the door where her last chance to reunite with Ron and Harry on their mission had just disappeared through.

Fred came to stand behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You know they're going to get through this, you'll see them again, don't you doubt that."

Hermione nodded and turned to him.

"I know that, I just feel guilty and a left behind. The past six years everything we did was together… that's what I always said _we're in this together. _And now…"

"Now you can stay with us and help the order. Plus you stay safe of course."

Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks."

"How many times are you going to thank us?" Fred asked smiling. "You know we're happy to have a brain like you around here. Anyway talking about that brain of yours. Care to help us with that bubblegum after dinner? If I have to fall like that again one more time I don't think my behind will survive it."

They spend the rest of the evening trying out the bubblegum, and adding new ingredients, each and everyone of them making them drop back to the ground again sometimes even faster than before.

It was nothing more than normal that Molly thought they got involved with some death eaters when she walked in the next morning and noticed the several bruises and George's broken arm which he got when he tried the last time.

"Don't worry mum, Hermione gave me some skelegro and I think we're nearing the solution. I did drop less fast the last time." George answered smiling.

"Yeah but you did break your arm." Hermione put in, laughing.

"Good to see someone is having fun." Molly answered. "Ted and Remus disappeared last night. Ted's on the run and Remus is looking for Harry and Ron."

The smile the three of them had on their faces just a few minutes ago disappeared completely as they all stared at Molly.

"I thought Remus wasn't going to run because of the baby… and wait a minute? Did you say looking for Harry and Ron?" George began.

"That's why he came for that bag last night." Fred put in, from the corner of his eye he looked at Hermione who just stood still looking at Molly. He wondered what was going on in her head at that point.

"The bag?" Molly asked and George started to fill her in on everything that had happened last night.

After she left Hermione went to the cellar again and went to sit on the bed.

Fred entered her room and went to sit beside her.

"He probably thought it would be too much of a risk if you came with him. I mean he's a werewolf and full moon's there in three nights. What would you do if you didn't find them in that time?"

Hermione nodded and stared at her hands, trying her very best not to cry but failed at doing so.

Fred placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine, you have to keep believing in that."

**So… anyone who wants to tell me what they think? Do****n't worry, I can take criticism and I'm not to proud of this chapter myself.**


	4. first feelings

A week later there was still no sign of Remus, according to Molly Tonks was holding herself pretty strong but there was no denying that it must be hard when your husband left you like that with a baby that might be a werewolf.

Hermione herself was doing better as well, she had finally found a way to finish the bubblegum.

"That's the second time you help us out here."

Hermione smiled, helping them with the extendable ears wasn't that hard, she had spend the last months before reading everything about magical eavesdropping, trying to find out how Rita Skeeter could find out about all the things she wrote.

"Well I just added a small ingredient, when you look at everything the two of you came up with and how you managed to produce them. It's really advanced magic. You would never suspect that when you looked at those owls of yours." She said giving them an evil grin.

"Can we tell you a secret?" Fred answered. "We failed our owls on purpose."

"We thought that if we had low qualifications our mum would have to accept us opening a shop like this because otherwise we would end up at magical maintains or worse." George put in.

"Well I never thought I'd say it but the two of you are really intelligent."

"Well I never thought I'd say it but you truly are a magnificent prankster in the making. There's a lot of unfulfilled potential there."

Hermione started to blush at Fred's compliment and looked around in the small lab.

"What are those?" She said pointing at a cage filled with white fluffy balls that rolled around in the cage.

"Baby Pygmy Puffs. We place them here because it's warmer out here."

Hermione looked inside the cage and smiled at the little ones.

"Where's their mother?"

"Well she's sold now, the poor things here were born but there mother didn't want them. We even had to take them out of the cage for their own safety."

Hermione smiled when one of the small balls crawled on her finger.

"I think he likes you." Fred said smiling.

Hermione laughed but remained silent when they heard someone entering the store, she place the pygmy puff back at it's place and crawled behind a curtain while George hurried towards the store.

"How can I help you?"

Ten minutes later he was back.

"Finally a customer." He said smiling.

Hermione came back out of her hiding place and looked at the two of them.

"Business going that bad than?"

"You have no idea! Ever since Dumbledore was killed, well… you get the idea that in a time like these people aren't really looking for joke stuff. People barely dare to come to Diagon Alley."

Hermione looked at the sad faces of the two identical men in front of her and decided that she wanted to help them.

The next three weeks she helped them with their new inventions, started up a new marketing plan which managed to get a few more customers and started to grow very close to the twins.

At one evening they were all upstairs playing with their newest invention, which was an idea of Hermione.

She was shocked to find out that small wizards and witches never blew bubbles which was one of her favourite games when she was just a little girl so with the help of the twins they developed a potion that once added to water could help them blow bubbles in every shape possible.

After five minutes the apartment was filled with frogs, owls, cats, triangles, clouds, suns …

They were having a great time.

"Look!" George shouted, pointing at his snitch-shaped bubble that slowly drifted towards the ceiling before it exploded letting small snitches fall to the ground.

Hermione never would've guessed how much fun she would still have from a game she hadn't played since she was eight.

The door flew open and Hermione looked shocked but it was Andromeda who walked in, smiling and looking surprised at the bubbles.

"Remus is back!"

Hermione jumped up. "Did he find them?"

"He did but he wasn't really welcome. Harry was furious when he found out he had left Tonks behind. Don't know what he did to him but it helped Remus to come back to his senses and that's the most important. They did gave him a letter to you before that fight."

She handed Hermione an envelope.

"Are Tonks and Remus back together now?"

George asked while handing her some tea.

Andromeda nodded. "Well they had quite the fight when he stood at the door but well… Remus really regretted what he had done and pleaded she would take him back. I don't think I ever saw him like that. I'm so relieved."

Andromeda remained for another hour and Hermione did not read the letter until she was gone, knowing she couldn't predict her reaction to it.

When Andromeda was finally gone she went to sit on the sofa.

_Hermione,_

_It's Harry who's writing here, Ron will write something down after I'm finished._

_I'm so sorry we left but we didn't have any choice. I hope you can understand that and that you're not tearing this letter apart in absolute anger._

_After we left we came across something strange, we were walking through a forest in Scotland somewhere (that's where we apparated) and we came across some death eaters. Don't worry! We're fine! But it is weird that they found us so soon isn't?_

_We found a good place to hide and without knowing us it helped us a lot because… Hermione! We found out who the mysterious person is and where the real you-know-what is!_

_I'm not going in on all the details in case something goes wrong but I hope you're fine._

_Until we see each other again_

_Harry_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I can't believe you're not here.**_

_**I never thought I'd say this but I could need some support here, Harry's being all you know… obsessed and stuff alongside being worried for you.**_

_**I can't write anything about the progress in the mission here, you know… in case something goes wrong but I can say we're making a bit progress.**_

_**I don't know what else to write here actually other than the fact that I miss you and that I hope you're fine.**_

_**Love**_

_**Ron**_

_**Ps) We will see each other again. (we have to)**_

A tear rolled over he cheek and she started to cry again, Fred came to sit beside her while George went to sit on one knee and offered her a handkerchief.

She was so glad to be with them.

That night she was sitting at her bed in the cellar when Fred came down.

"I came to check on you."

He said, looking rather uncomfortable.

He went to sit down next to her and looked at the careful folded papers on the old desk in the corner of the room.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I mean, it was kind of hard to read their letters but… you know… I'm a strong girl."

"Maybe you're pretending to be one but deep inside…"

"I'm fine!" She snapped, shocking Fred. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you it's just so bizarre, all of this. The total opposite of what we had planned."

Fred nodded. "Would you mind being alone here tomorrow night? George and I are taking the girls to some pub."

"So the two of you are still with Angelina and Alicia?"

Fred nodded.

"Love of your life than." She said smiling.

"For George and Alicia maybe, not to sure about me and Angelina."

Hermione looked up, staring at him.

"What do you mean."

"We don't talk, I mean we talk, that's for sure but it's as if we're still 16 and went to the Yule ball together you know. All we ever talk about are stupid everyday things. There's a war going on and... well you get the idea."

Hermione nodded and took his hand.

"She never talks about the future either, it's always here and now that counts for her. But what am I doing here, I came to check on you didn't I?"

"I don't mind, I'm fine anyway."

Fred nodded and looked up, looking straight in her eyes.

"You're a special girl you know, maybe you are as strong as you say you are."

Hermione smiled. "I'm not. I really am not."

They looked at each other, each feeling the unexpected urge to kiss each other but at that moment they could hear George's footsteps going down the stairs and looked away again.

"Everything alright here?"

"Yeah just fine."

"Perfect."

But neither of them felt fine or perfect.

**So? What do you think?**


	5. consequences

**Remuslives- Yeah I like Remus as well but I just had to put it in, in order to get the bag towards Ron and Harry without letting Hermione leave Fred and George. And I don't think you'll have to tie George up. Already found a great alternative for that.**

**Weasleytwinsslave89- I'm glad you like the inventions, still got a whole lot of ideas for them. **

**Hotkat144- I'm glad you loved it.**

Fred was lying down in his bed, looking at the ceiling above him. What in Merlin's name was he doing?

Was he actually falling for her?

It was a fact that in the past four weeks he became very close to her and discovered a side of her that he didn't know but still…

He turned to his other side and thought of the few seconds on which he had the urge to kiss her but he couldn't really recall what it was that he felt that moment.

He closed his eyes and drifted asleep having one dream after the other all including a specific brunette that was lying awake in the cellar beneath him.

_What on earth was that?_ She thought to herself.

Hermione had always figured that if she would marry a Weasley that it would be Ron but now…

The emotion she felt when she wanted to kiss him was so deep and weird, she never felt anything like it when she was with Ron but Fred probably didn't feel the same way about her.

It was one of the many nights that she had to cry herself to sleep that night but this time it was for a completely other reason.

The next day there was a certain tension between Fred and Hermione which wasn't missed by George. The entire day they seemed to avoid eye contact and only talked when it was really necessary.

By the evening the two of them prepared to go out while Hermione sat down in the living room, reading a book without really focusing on it. Not that she was trying to focus but she didn't believe that she could even if she did try.

At seven o'clock the boys were ready to leave and after a quick goodbye Fred was out of the door leaving a surprised George behind who turned to Hermione.

"You don't have to stay up for us." He said smiling at her.

"Don't worry, you two have a nice evening." She answered without looking up from the book.

As soon as he closed the door and went downstairs he found Fred staring at the baby pygmy-puffs that now started to get their colour and which had grown a lot the past weeks.

"Do you and Hermione have a fight or something?" George asked, eyeing his brother.

"No! Why?"

"I don't know, it's just that there's even more tension between you and her than when our mother found out about our joke shop."

Fred mumbled something George couldn't understand.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, ready to go? I think the girls are already waiting for us."

That evening was everything accept for fun if you asked Fred.

They spend the first hour, chatting over a beer but after a while George and Alicia started to dance and he was left behind with Angelina who started to tell all the details about our latest quidditch practice.

"So than I told him that…"

Fred didn't know what she told her coach, he was to busy thinking about somebody else.

_Hermione was focusing on the potion before her, carefully adding some dragon blood and stirring. _

_Fred who thought this whole thing was way to serious took a bucket filled with water and threw it over her._

_To his surprise she didn't become furious, instead she ran after him with another bucket trying to make him wet as well._

_By the end the two of them and the lab were so wet it looked as if a hurricane had passed. At least that was the idea George had when he entered the room._

Fred chuckled by the memory.

"Yeah I know, it's funny isn't?" Angelina answered him.

She started to talk again and Fred went to think again.

If you asked him two months ago who was more fun to hang out with, Hermione of Angelina he would've known the answer immediately.

He had to admit he knew the answer now to but it was completely different.

At that point Frederick Gideon Weasley realised that he had fallen for Hermione and the shock of that discovery made him scared.

Hermione Jean Granger, his little brother's crush, the girl he used to tease so much when she was prefect, the girl he used to describe as dull, the eternal bookworm, the…

"Fred? Earth to Fred!" Angelina was waving her hand in front of his eyes making Fred look up again.

"Yeah?"

"I just asked you a question."

"Sorry, I wasn't listening I…"

"You're thinking about the war aren't you? I mean so many people…"

But before she could start her new hurricane of words Fred stopped her.

"When was the last time you and me had an actual conversation?"

"Excuse me?"

"The last time you and I exchanged words and actually listened to those words and knew the deeper thoughts behind them?"

"I don't know… I guess we never had I mean… since when do you care about those things?"

Fred remained silent while Angelina started to get worried.

"We're not working are we? We never really worked did we?"

"Are you trying to break up with me?"

Fred remained silent again, Angelina or Hermione, he had to decide now.

He didn't know if Hermione loved him but would it be fair to Angelina if he had this feelings for Hermione and stayed with her? Probably not.

"Fred?! Are you trying to break up with me?" Angelina asked again more desperate.

Fred nodded. "Look I like you but lately I just want to be friends with you and…"

He didn't got any further than that because the next moment Angelina threw her glass of butter beer over him and left the bar.

George and Alicia who had been to busy kissing each other looked up.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important." Fred answered angry. "I'm going home."

"Okay," George answered. "I'm going to spend the night at Alicia's is that okay?"

"Good for you." Fred answered before he left the bar.

He didn't mean to snap at George like that but it was all just way too much for him.

He decided to go home; he just had to talk to Hermione.

**Next chapter: The big confrontation between Fred and Hermione. I don't know when I'll post it since I want it to be really good. **


	6. rushing things ? nah !

**So here's the next chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Remuslives- Well who would care about Angelina when there is Hermione? (evil shipper inside me) **

Fred entered the apartment, still wet from the butter beer Angelina threw over him and looked at Hermione who was looking surprised at him.

"What happened to you?" She asked getting up from her chair and walking towards him, taking his coat of.

"I kind of told Angelina that we didn't really work out and well… I don't think she took it so well."

Hermione hung the coat over one of the chairs and acted as if the whole tension thing they had today never happened.

She went to sit down again and gestured at the place beside her.

"What you need is a good talk. And maybe a cup of tea if you'd like that."

Fred shook his head. "I don't need tea and I don't want to talk about it."

He went to sit down and looked at Hermione.

All the way up here he had one plan in his head, tell Hermione the truth but now that he was here he didn't find the courage to do so.

_Come on Fred, if you don't tell her than she'll never know why you were so distant with her today. She deserves the truth._

"I'm in love with someone else than Angelina." He said trying his best not to meet her eyes, why did he say it?

_She doesn't love you why do you have to confront her with it? To make her feel awkward around you? To get neglected? Too late now._

"Who is she?"

Hope and fear spread across her at once, she wouldn't know how she would react if he would love another girl but maybe… maybe there was a chance that he loved…

"You."

"Me?"

Hermione couldn't believe it, did he just say he loved her.

"Well not love, not yet. But I do feel something for you that I have never felt with any other girl and I understand if you don't feel the same but I just want to be honest with you."

Hermione took his hand in hers and smiled.

"I feel the same way." She whispered softly making Fred look up at her.

"What did you just say?"

"I feel the same way, I like you. You're a great guy and…"

She didn't get any further than that because Fred lips touched hers, filling in the gap between them.

Her hands travelled to his shoulder while his hands travelled to her waist after which they explored every inch of her back.

After what seemed to be hours they broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"So you really love me than?"

"Duh." Hermione answered making both of them laugh.

His hand went to her cheek and he smiled. "This was the last thing I expected when I decided to let you stay here."

"You regret letting me stay here?"

"Never." He answered kissing her again, more passionate than the first one.

Hermione was the first one to let go in desperate need of air and smiled.

"When's George coming back?"

"Not this night." Fred answered leaning in for another kiss but Hermione avoided it, standing up from the sofa and taking his hands, pulling him up as well.

They kissed again while leading each other towards Fred's bed room.

As soon as they went to the door Hermione started to unbutton his shirt, throwing it to the ground where it soon got company of the other clothes.

Hermione was lying in Fred's arms, they were both silent enjoying each other's company.

It was two o'clock she noticed.

"We're not rushing things are we?" Fred suddenly asked.

"We are. But I don't mind."

"Me either." Fred said smiling, kissing her hair.

They slowly drifted asleep, waking up at nine o'clock by George who entered the bed room.

"Fred Weasley you're the one who reminded me that the shop opened at ten o'clock and you're the one who's not there to prepare things and what was it with you last night… ow," He said noticing Hermione. "Sorry." He answered leaving the room again.

"I think you need to complain him a couple of things." Hermione said smiling once she got over the embarrassment.

"I think so to love."

**So? Any reviews? **


	7. taboo

**Remuslives- Well he couldn't really know could he? Glad you liked it.**

**Hotkat144- Glad you loved it.**

**Weasleytwinsslave89- I think he'll begin to knock from now on.**

**Samy-Latina- Well after this week I might have to change it. I don't have any school right now so that leaves me with plenty of time to write.**

**Jonf- I'm glad you like it. (and for once you didn't write a harsh (although harsh) review, please don't hit me once back at school XD Christina already wants to do that.)**

Fred put a pair of pants and a sweater on, kissed Hermione and went to the shop where George was waiting.

He didn't look happy at all. Once he noticed Fred had entered the shop he looked up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Fred himself was confused. He had expected George to be happy for him and laugh at the fact that he walked in on them.

He had not expected an angry George that was for sure.

"The entire family is worried sick about Ron who's – in case you forgot – out there fighting you-know-who! But not you! No, instead of being worried you screw his girlfriend!"

At first Fred was too shocked to say anything.

"Don't you dare to say that… don't you dare to say that I don't care about Ron because I do! He's my little brother! I always cared about him!" He started to feel angry as well.

"Then why did I just find his girlfriend in your bed?"

"She's not his girlfriend!" Fred yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Don't act as if you don't know he has had a crush on her since year one!"

Fred looked at his brother, his anger turning into complete disbelief.

"What are you saying? That I did it for fun, for the excitement? That I slept with her while thinking: Look at me! I'm screwing my brother's chick while he's out there risking his life for me!"

"I didn't say that." George answered, calming down again.

"Yes you did! That's exactly what you said. For your information, I like her. I like her a lot. I'm not going to say I love her because it's too early for that but I've definitely started to fall for her."

This time it was George's turn to be too shocked for words.

"You… But how? When?"

Fred took a chair and went to sit down.

"I don't know, it just… happened. You have to admit she's different than any of us thought when we decided to take her in."

George merely nodded.

"I'm sorry." He said after a while. He looked at the ground and wished he could take everything back again.

Fred stood up from his chair, walked to his brother and hugged him.

"You're forgiven."

They both started to laugh again.

"Now, we still have 15 minutes till the shop opens and a lot of work to do."

That evening Fred was the first one to arrive at the apartment where Hermione was already waiting for them to show up for dinner.

"How did he react?"

"Not that good at first, but now he's okay with it." Fred answered, kissing her on the cheek.

The next moment George entered the room as well looking at Hermione.

"Sorry 'bout this morning." He mumbled making Hermione laugh.

"It's okay; it's not as if you saw anything."

That night Hermione slept with Fred again, it was the first time since she stayed at the Weasley's she could actually sleep throughout the whole night without lying awake for a couple of nights.

The next morning was a Sunday so they shop didn't open, they were al gathered around the table for breakfast when the weasel-shaped patronus of Mr. Weasley arrived.

"_Someone of the order is coming to your place. Do not speak out the name of the dark lord! I repeat, do not speak out the name of the dark lord! Molly asked if you wanted to come for diner tonight. All of you."_

The three of them stared at each other when someone knocked on the door.

George got up and opened the door, letting Tonks in.

"Kingsley has almost been arrested! He's in hiding now."

"What happened?" Fred asked while offering her a chair.

"You-know-who has placed a taboo on his name."

Fred and George both looked confused while Hermione let out an understanding "That's clever."

"What's clever?" Fred asked looking at Hermione.

"He placed a charm on his name so every time someone says it he gets alerted and all the protective charms will be undone. This is clever because the only ones who dare to speak his name are the ones who dare to stand up to him… Kingsley said his name didn't he?"

Hermione asked looking back at Tonks who nodded.

"A corpse with brains." George said smiling.

Everybody looked at him.

"What? He didn't place a stupid taboo on corpse didn't he? If I can't name him I'll mock him but he will never let me use you-know-who as if I fear him because I don't."

He got up from his chair and left towards the shop.

"I don't know what's his problem suddenly but I better check on him." Fred said kissing Hermione on the cheek and leaving.

"You and Fred." Tonks asked laughing.

Hermione nodded.


	8. Baby George

**XlizC'mon- Don't worry, here's the next chapter :D**

**Vessli- I'm glad you like it.**

George was sitting down in the back room of the shop and looked up when Fred entered.

"It's never going to end is it? What guarantees do we have that Harry and Ron will succeed in their mission? What guarantees do we have that any of us will come out of this war alive?"

Fred walked towards another chair, and went to sit down on it.

"You don't need to think like that." Fred said. "If you do you'll lose all hope and then…"

"I'm going to be a father." George said. "Alicia's pregnant. She told me last night when we were at her place."

Fred looked at his brother.

"What did you say?"

A smile crept on George's face. "The truth, that I'm happy, that I feel the luckiest bastard alive to have such a great girl who's carrying my child and then, then I asked her to marry me."

Fred started to smile. "Who would ever think you'd be the first one to make mum a granny."

George didn't answer.

"You are happy aren't you?"

"It's war Fred. As much as I look forward to have this child I'm scared… scared that… Alicia's father is muggle born, what if I lose her?"

"You won't lose her. I mean… you already lost your ear. What else can you lose?"

George threw one of the towels out of the lab towards Fred but the laugh on his face returned.

"There's far more chance that I lose Hermione you know."

"Well you just told me I shouldn't think like that and now you're doing the same."

Fred smiled.

That evening at dinner it was hard for the twin brothers to look at Ron's empty seat, it had been the first time they came to dinner since he had left and it wasn't the first time his seat was empty but now it felt weird knowing he wasn't at school. hey had also decided to tell their mother the truth about everything and that included Alicia and the baby and Fred and Hermione.

"Ow George!" Molly said while hugging her son once he and Alicia told her the news. She then turned to Alicia and hugged her as well.

"This family could use some good news you know."

"Well there's more, Fred has something to tell you as well." George said grinning.

"You have?"

Fred shot George a glare and then looked at his mother.

"Well it kind of depends how you'll take it but euhm… Hermione and I are kind of together."

Molly remained silent, looking at the two of them. Of course she wouldn't take it well. She had always looked at Hermione as Ron's girl.

"How?" she asked staring at the two of them.

Hermione decided that it might be best if she answered the question.

"We just got to get to know each other over the past month and a half and we found out that we have a lot more in common than we thought and it just happened."

She just hoped that Molly would accept it and that she wouldn't make that much of a drama out of it.

"But what about Angelina? Or Ron?"

There you had it.

"Angelina and I broke up mum." Fred answered and before Hermione could answer George did.

"Ron and Hermione never were together. He spend half of last year dating that Lavender-girl remember?"

Molly hugged Hermione as well and smiled.

"I'm happy for the two of you. You know it's just so empty here now. Everybody having their own house, Ginny at school Ron… well you get the idea."

George nodded. "We'll try to visit as much as we possibly can."

"Thank you George."

**Short I know but I wanted next chapter separated from this one. I hope its shortness will not stop you from writing a review:D**


	9. Corny evening

**Weasleytwinsslave89-**** Thanks for the review. Of course Molly wouldn't yell as long as none of her children are hurt : D**

**Disclaimer Song, When you love someone – Bryan Adams (so… I was born the day before Valentine, of course I'm corny from time to time...almost my birthday :D)**

_When you love someone - you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain_

Hermione heard music coming out of the living room and walked towards it, finding Fred in the chair reading a book.

_You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone_

"Hey," she said, crawling on his lap and leaning her head against his shoulder.

They've been together for three months now and Christmas was nearing, they now lived above the shop on their own since George had moved in with Alicia.

_You'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly_

"I didn't know you listened to muggle music." Hermione said smiling.

"That's no muggle music." Fred answered confused. "It's Bryan Adams."

"So… he's a muggle. Do not tell me… is he a wizard?"

_But your lonely nights - have just begun  
When you love someone_

"Yeah he is." Fred said looking serious. "Care to dance."

Hermione didn't want to move, she rather wanted to stay in his lap but after a while she nodded.

_When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside_

_And nothing else can ever change your mind_

They got up and Fred took her in his arms, slowly beginning to dance with her.

_When you want someone - when you need someone_

_When you love someone..._

Hermione looked up, staring in his eyes.

She loved his eyes, they had this deep blue colour, almost to drown in.

_When you love someone - you'll sacrifice_

_You'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice_

"I love this song." Hermione said smiling.

"Well I think it's rather corny if you ask me but still."

"So corny doesn't work for Mr. Weasley? How about all those corny things you say to me? How about those trays with breakfast you bring to my bed?"

_You'd risk it all - no matter what may come_

_When you love someone_

"That's not corny!"

"Ow it so is, just admit it, you're a corny man Fred Weasley. The fact that you just asked me to dance with you on this song says so enough." She answered, smiling up at him. "I love it though." She added.

_You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun_

_When you love someone_

"I love it to." Fred answered smiling.

The music stopped and he went to sit down again.

"When's the next Potterwatch?" Hermione asked, settling herself down on his lap again.

"The day after tomorrow, at Lee's place."

Hermione looked at him. "Who's going to be there?"

"Romulus, River, Royal and Rainbow and me of course."

"Is Tonks still doing Potterwatches while she's getting so big?"

Fred nodded. "Last week Lee joked she was having six of them but you know, with Remus' condition that got him a very nice haircut."

Miles and miles away from London Ron Weasley jumped straight from his chair staring at Bill.

"WHAT !"

"Fred and Hermione are together, three months now."

Ron lowered himself back to his chair. Six years, for six years he had denied that Hermione would ever look at him as something more than a friend but after those six years he had started to hope, maybe even believe that she felt something for him as well but she didn't… apparently.

She was in love with Fred, his own brother.

"I'm going to London." Ron said, getting up from his chair.

"No you're not!" Bill told him calmly. "Hermione is hiding there! Get it? Hiding! And how are you going to explain that you were walking in a busy town like London while you're supposed to be at home with spattergoit?"

Ron stopped, that wasn't the only thing. How was he going to tell her that he had left Harry on his own? That he did what he did.

She would probably hate the coward that he is.

"Is she happy?"

"Last time I saw her she was. She hates the fact that she can't do anything, you know her."

A smile crept on his face, yeah that was exactly how Hermione was.

"I'm going to work on a way to find Harry." Ron said turning back towards Bill.

"Have fun doing that. Corpsy and his army have been trying to do that for months now."

"Corpsy?"

Bill started to explain the taboo and how George came up with the name.

About George becoming a father somewhere in April and how he was planning to get married after the war.

"So I'm going to become an uncle?"

"You and me both." Bill smiled proudly. "Of course Fred's going to be the god father."

"If you told me otherwise I wouldn't have believed you."

He went to sit down on the chair again and thought of Hermione's face, her brown hair, the way she looked at the wedding.

She was beautiful. Of course she was always beautiful but that day… and they dance, he had found the courage to dance with her and she agreed. She didn't dance with Fred, she danced with him so why…

_Stupid Ron! She got to know Fred after the wedding! She probably wondered how she ever could've be friends with someone like you when there was Fred. You really think you can match him? He's a master pranker who happens to be good at quidditch, something you are not!_

Ron shook his head, the voice of the locket still haunted through his head from time to time even though he had already ditched it a week ago.

But maybe, maybe the voice of the locket was right…

**So, what do you think ?**


	10. Moving

**Samy-Latina ****Thanks, and don't worry, I will update a lot this week and next week there will be some updates just not as many.**

**Vessli Thank you.**

**Hotkat144 Well Ron's not immediately my favourite character in the books so maybe that's why.**

**Weasleytwinsslave89 I can't stand him either and I'm glad you still love this story.**

It was Christmas evening at the burrows, everyone had gathered accept for Bill and Fleur who decided to spend their first Christmas alone.

It wasn't a Christmas you'd usually see at the burrows, every one was gathered around the table for a quick meal after which they went to the living room to chat for another hour but the mood just wasn't the same so after a while they decided to go home again.

Hermione walked into Fred's house followed by Fred himself who closed the door.

"That was cosy." He mumbled dropping in one of the chairs while Hermione went to sit on his lap again.

"Things will turn out just fine you know."

Fred nodded, kissing her lips tenderly, she answered the kiss willingly and smiled at him once they broke apart, bringing her hand towards his cheek.

"I just wonder why Fleur and Bill didn't come." Fred said.

"They're newlyweds." Hermione answered smiling. "You can't blame them wanting to spend Christmas alone at their cosy place can you?"

Fred's eye fell on the Christmas tree in the far end corner of the room.

He never would've thought on getting one if it wasn't for Hermione.

The next day Bill woke up only to discover that his little brother was nowhere to be found, leaving behind a piece of parchment.

_I found a way._

He looked out of the window and hoped that wherever he was and whatever he was doing he would see him back alive.

The next few months passed without any extraordinary news beside the different reports of muggle murders or muggle born murders.

That was until march.

Hermione was sitting upstairs, doing some household work Fred otherwise wouldn't do when that same Fred came upstairs, looking very pale.

"There's news about Ted."

The tone on which he said it and the expression on his face told her everything she needed to know, Ted Tonks was dead.

She dropped herself on a chair and stared ahead of her.

She could only guess what Tonks and Andromeda were going through right now.

If it wasn't for this stupid, useless war than Ted would've get to know his grand child that would be born soon and he would be able to spend many years with it, without having to worry about anything.

"They've also found Bathilda Bagshot's body, at her house in Godric's Hollow."

"Bathilda Bagshot the writer of… oh my God. Godric's Hollow was on Harry's list to go. If there had been death eaters there."

Fred came to sit beside her and smiled.

"Don't worry, if he had been killed or captured we would definitely know. Not that they will, he's a smart kid."

Hermione nodded and tried to go back to do her work while Fred took himself some firewhiskey but as much as she tried to continue, she couldn't bring herself to it.

Ted had offered her to travel with him, if she had accepted she could've been dead now to.

The same thoughts went through Fred's head as well.

He wouldn't have known her the way he did now or care for her the way he did now but still thinking about that now made him angry, angry with all those death eaters and corpsy himself who could just walk around, killing people, without having to worry about anything.

"George is taking my place tonight at Potterwatch. Alicia will be staying at the burrows."

Hermione just nodded and went to sit down, pretending to be reading something but Fred managed to see through this.

In that half year that he got to know her he knew quite a bit of her, one was that when she was really reading something she would have this look upon her face, a very focused one.

Now she was just starting at the pages in front of her.

He knew he should go over to her and tell her something, comfort her but how could he do that when he himself had stopped believing that everything would turn out okay?

That evening after Potterwatch George came towards their apartment to fill them in on the latest details.

"According to Remus Tonks is holding herself pretty strong, says she has to for her mother but he knows that deep inside she's hurt pretty deep."

Hermione placed a cup of tea in front of George who thanked her and went to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Do they know who did it?"

"Snatchers, that's for sure. But which snatchers will always remain a mystery unless it's someone who's stupid enough to brag about it because otherwise... Anyway, I have to go. Hate leaving Alicia when she's only a month due and…"

George couldn't finish his sentence because a silver weasel had entered the flat.

"You-know-who found out Ron's with Harry. Grab your things and leave for aunt Muriel this second !"

George immediately apparated to Alicia while Fred and Hermione hurried to get their things.

Fred had packed only the things he needed and Hermione had packed every single proof she ever set foot in that apartment.

"I wonder what happened I mean, if he found out …"

"That doesn't have to mean anything. Now you know where aunt Muriel lives?"

Hermione shook her head and Fred took her hand taking her with him through side-apparation.

**Not to proud of this chapter :s**

**Tell me what you guys think.**


	11. Roxanne

**XlizC'mon- I know and this one is probably to but I plan them ahead and sometimes it's hard to predict how long some things will be.**

**Samy-Latina- Thanks honey. Tonks is one of my favourite characters as well but she will soon have some happiness with the birth of her little son won't she?**

**Jonf- Thanks. See you at school. You know what I mean with being proud. I like the chapter but it just didn't end up 100 like I planned it.**

**Weasleytwinsslave89- Thanks, btw I love your stories as well.**

**I'm also busy writing a Hermione/George story right now called teaching mister George Weasley.**

Hermione and Fred both arrived at their aunt Muriel's home where everybody was already waiting accept for Alicia and George.

Once there they got to hear about Ron and Harry being at Shell cottage and the events at Malfoy manor, Fred looked into Hermione's direction who was busy thinking things over.

He realised that this would be the point on which she had to decide, go with Harry and Ron or stay with him.

Hermione was thinking the exact same thing but she realised that she was a lot less into the idea of coming with Ron and Harry than she was a couple of months ago.

Now all she actually really wanted was to stay here with Fred, she couldn't think of the thought of leaving him behind, knowing how much she counted on him for his support and comfort.

Would she even be capable of doing the things she would have to do if she went with them if she didn't had Fred by her side?

That evening Fred was standing outside, he had been worrying all day of what she would do but he wouldn't push her into staying with him, if she wanted to go he would let her and he would wait for her.

He heard someone come outside but didn't care to watch until that person's footsteps neared and stopped right behind him.

"Long time since I've seen some stars." He heard Hermione say.

Of course it had been a long time, Fred never realised that outside the occasional apparition trip to the burrows she never left the apartment at Diagon Alley, he started to wonder how she was ever capable to keep sane the way she did.

"So Ron and Harry are only an apparition away…" Fred said as she came to stand beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"I know, I've been thinking about that."

"If you worry about me than…"

"…Why do you want me gone?"

Hermione eyed him carefully, a smile upon her face.

Knowing she was only joking he smiled as well.

"Of course I don't want you to go you daft girl."

She started to kiss him and smiled at him once the broke apart.

"I'd like to talk to them but I'm not going to leave with them. I don't want to leave you."

Fred suddenly had an idea, it was this impulsive idea but he couldn't resist.

He went to sit on one knee and looked up at her.

"Marry me."

"Fred, I'm wanted, remember?"

"I know, I'm not asking to marry me right away. We can wait till after this war's over and until you've finished school, maybe even started a carreer. Depends on when you think that being married fits in your future plans. I don't even care if you want to wait till you retire, I'll wait with you."

Hermione looked down at him for a while, in complete silent and there was no sign on her face that could give him an idea of what her answer would be.

After what seemed to be an eternity for him she nodded.

"Yes, I'll marry you, as soon as this war's over. You don't even have to wait for me finishing school, if I ever will."

Fred got up again and kissed her passionately, they enjoyed every second of the moment.

"Told you you were corny." Hermione said.

"I'm not…"

"Fred! Hermione! Alicia's having contractions!"

Ginny ran towards them and looked at them, they followed her back inside and waited in the living room along with the rest of the family.

George was standing at the door looking like a nervous wreck while Hermione, Molly and Ginny were inside helping Alicia with giving birth.

"Come on, just a few more times and than it will be all over." Hermione told Alicia.

"It hurts so much." Alicia answered, tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny, get that green bottle in the closet in our room." Molly told Ginny after which she turned back to Alicia. "Listen, I had to go through this six times, once I had twins, can you imagine how much that hurt but I'm telling you… once it's all over there's no other feeling on earth."

Alicia continued to push while Ginny returned with the bottle, letting Alicia drink it.

Ten minutes later the baby's cry filled the room.

"It's a girl."

Molly handed the baby to Alicia who smiled at it while Hermione opened the door.

"The father may come in now." She said smiling while George entered the room.

Everyone had gathered inside the bedroom and looked at little Roxanne Molly Weasley who was lying in her mother's arm, wrapped in a towel.

The proud godfather held his arms around Hermione's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hermione?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Want to make a baby?" He whispered so soft that no one outside Hermione could hear him.

"When the war's over." She whispered back.

**So what do you think?**

**Next chapter will be the confrontation between Hermione and Ron.**


	12. Ron

**Weasleytwinsslave89- I'm glad you loved it. I was worried that maybe it was a bit too sweet.**

**Vessli- I'm glad you thought it was good. And here's the next one.**

Hermione woke up, Fred's arms were around her waist and she smiled, looking at him while he was sleeping.

If you told her one year ago that she would be madly in love and engaged to Fred Weasley she would tell you of for being absolutely insane but now… now it made perfectly sense.

Fred opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"What time is it?"

His hand went through her hair.

"Seven o'clock." She said smiling, kissing him.

They had decided to get up at eight o'clock, she, Fred and George would go to Shell cottage today.

"May I be so bold to inform you that you were fantastic last night miss Granger?"

"You may, and may I be so bold to inform you that you weren't that bad either?"

"Not that bad? I was bloody fantastic." Fred answered smiling, kissing her again and crawling on top of her as he did so.

At eight o'clock they both stood downstairs with a huge smile on their face.

"Mum, I think Fred got some last night." George said as soon as he saw them, making Hermione blush.

"George! Think of your daughter will you? And get ready, you have to go to shell cottage in five minutes!"

The thought of facing Ron and Harry suddenly made Hermione feel nervous, as soon as she could she ran to the bath room to throw up.

Five minutes later they were all ready to go.

Harry looked at Ron, "Just keep calm okay."

He had heard from Ron that Hermione was dating Fred now and although the thought seemed completely impossible to him at first he had seen the image of the two of them when Ron destroyed the locket.

Fred, George and Hermione entered the living room, as soon as she saw the two of them she hugged them and started to cry.

Harry patted her on the back and whispered in her ear.

"Where's Ginny?"

"She wanted to tell you she loves you but that she didn't want to come because otherwise she wouldn't be able to hold back to kiss you."

Harry nodded and started to smile.

"Is it true you're dating Fred?"

Hermione nodded. "Well euhm… actually engaged since last night." She answered smiling.

Ron's eyes turned red and he looked at his brother.

"You asked her to marry you?" Ron asked.

"Well euhm, yeah, it's tradition when two people get married you know."

"And you said yes?" He asked turning to Hermione who merely nodded.

"Anyway, we're here to tell you that…" Fred began but then smiled. "Well George can tell it."

George took a step forward and smiled, holding his hands on his back.

"It is my honour to inform you that last night at eleven o'clock the absolutely stunning Roxanne Molly Weasley has decided to leave her equally stunning mother's belly."

Everybody got up and congratulated them but Ron kept staring at Hermione and Fred, something that wasn't missed by the both of them.

In the middle of the conversation that followed Ron suddenly left, Fred wanted to go after him but Hermione stopped him.

"I'll talk to him."

Fred nodded and watched her leave the room.

"Why him?" was the first thing Ron asked as soon as he saw her

"What?" Hermione stared at him looking confused.

"You couldn't stand him, why are you suddenly so in love with him that you have to agree to marry him?"

"So I've changed my opinion about him."

Hermione couldn't believe they were having this discussion.

"That was quite the U-turn than."

"What is your problem?"

Ron remained silent again for quite a while then he looked up again, staring straight into her eyes.

"I love you."

It was as if someone had pulled the plug out of reality, all she could see where the eyes of Ron focused on hers.

She took a step backwards and looked at him in utter and complete disbelief.

"Well say something then…"

"What do you want me to say?"

"ANYTHING!"

Hermione stared at her feet.

"You're my friend Ron…" She tried to begin but he stared at her as if she was absolutely disgusting. "You're my best friend but I don't feel the same way about you like that and…"

Ron turned his back towards her and walked away, leaving Hermione alone in the kitchen, crying.

On the way home nobody spoke a word knowing about the fight between Hermione and Ron and as soon as they apparated back at Aunt Muriel's place Hermione went in the backyard, sitting down underneath one of the trees.

Fred came outside as well and walked towards her; he had his hands in his pockets and stared at the view an end away.

"When Ron was four years old we were playing in this garden, hell of a day. The weather was a lot better than now and you could see a lot further." He said while he gestured towards the view he was looking at.

He placed his hand in his pocket and stared a while longer in silence before he went to sit down next to her.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just listened.

"Ron, had never seen a dog back then but a woman living an end away used to have this huge Labrador. One day we told Ron that he had to watch out because there was this huge …"

He stopped having this focused look on his face as if he tried to remember something but he wasn't able to.

"I don't know which word we made up but anyway. That afternoon George and I, six years old as we were took of with a robe and stole the bloody dog bringing it back here and letting it lose in the garden here where Ron was playing. I know it was extremely dangerous but how could we know? I never saw Ron climb in a tree that fast. Mum was furious."

He fell silent again. Hermione let a single tear glide down on her cheek.

"I don't know why I'm telling this to you. Maybe because things back than were a lot more simple. You could do pretty bad things, tease each other and stuff but the next day everything was forgotten and forgiven. It doesn't work like that anymore does it? Tomorrow Ron will still remember that I'm engaged to the woman he loves."

Hermione turned her head and looked at him.

"Well when everyone is silent in the living room the conversations in the kitchen can be pretty audible."

Hermione looked away again but Fred placed his hand on her chin, making her look back at him again.

"Ron will forgive you, you know. It will take longer than a day but eventually he will."

Hermione nodded and Fred pulled her close to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

_He has to._

**So? What do you think of it?**


	13. The battle of hogwarts 1

**Harmoniefan- I'm glad you loved it.**

**Samy-Latina- Of course I update over the weekend :D**

**Vessli- Thank you.**

**Helpmydeath- Yeah, It really annoys me as well and I tried to avoid things like that.**

**Yourgypsy- I'm not a mean person :-D**

**Babiijorx0- you'll see.**

**Medfanofreading- Thank you.**

**Jonf- I'll finish it and see you at school to. (hate Monday, I have three hours of class with Catteeuw :o)**

**Weasleytwinsslave89- he will, don't worry. Of course he has to.**

Life with her future family in law turned out to be very cosy actually.

The Weasley's seamed to have a talent to turn every single situation into the best and Hermione almost forgot that there was an actual war going on, that was until the second of May when a message from Hogsmeade arrived.

The final battle was about to start.

Everyone had gathered into the living room when the patronus arrived and stared at each other in silence once the goat disappeared again.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you." Fred said while getting up from the sofa where he was sitting. "But I would hate to miss the fun."

He said with a smile on his face.

"Me to." Hermione said, followed by the rest of the Weasley's and Alicia who went to sit up as well.

"No." George said while he looked at her. "I'm not going to risk the both of us getting killed. You stay here with Roxanne."

"Oh? So I'm supposed to stay behind then?"

George walked towards her and kissed her, when he broke apart he could see she was crying.

He wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"I will come back but you have to promise me you'll look after our girl."

Alicia nodded and together with Aunt Muriel and Olivander they watched the rest of them apparated towards the Hog's head.

Once they arrived in the room of requirement they were greeted by a whole bunch of people who had gathered there.

Harry seemed to be surprised to watch all those people enter because beside him basically the entire order and dumbledore's army entered the room.

They were waiting half an hour while more people started to arrive, all ready to fight but Hermione knew that not all of them would survive.

She went to stand beside Fred and took his hand into hers.

He knew what she meant with it and smiled.

"Don't worry."

Three quarters later they were still standing there when the most unexpected person walked into the room.

"Am I too late?"

The entire Weasley family turned around to see Percy standing there, as surprised as they were to face him.

It was an awkward moment at first.

Fleur turned towards Remus and smiled. "So- 'ow eez leetle Teddy?"

She, Fleur and Harry came to look as Remus showed a picture but it didn't change the awkward moment.

"I was a fool ! I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a- a-…"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron,"

Hermione looked up at Fred.

"Indeed." Percy answered smiling.

"Well you can't say it more honest than that."

Fred answered hugging his brother while Hermione looked at the both of them.

She didn't had the chance to tell Fred yet but this morning she found out she was pregnant.

Her hand went to her belly where the small child was growing.

At the same moment Molly ran towards Percy, hugging him and crying in away that made Hermione wonder if she wasn't suffocating him.

She slowly walked towards Fred and looked up at him.

"There's something I still need to tell you."

Fred looked worried down at her.

"I just found out this morning and I wanted to tell you in other circumstances than this but I don't want any … _regrets_."

She spoke the last word very quiet because the thought of Fred dying … she couldn't think of that.

"Hermione?"

"I'm pregnant."

She looked up at him again, wondering what his reaction would be.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah of course I'm serious Fred."

Fred laughed out loud and hugged her but suddenly he became serious again.

"You're not fighting."

"Of course I am."

"Not with this baby, you're not!"

"Fred!!! I can take care you know! I'll fight right beside you."

Fred looked down at her.

"I just don't want any regrets either."

"You won't have them."

An hour later the battle had begun and every one around them was fighting.

Hermione and Fred were running through the hallways from exit to exit as they had agreed with George who was doing the same alongside Lee.

It was their task to keep up the protections they had put amongst it before the death eaters could open them while staying in touch with each other through one of the latest WWW-invention which resembled a walkie-talkie if you asked Hermione.

"George, Herms and I are running in the corridor nearby the defence against the dark arts class room, we're going to the exit nearby that painting of that old hag out there."

"Ow yeah! The one that always thought she was drunk because she saw two of us."

"That's the one. You go to the basement and seal the exit nearby the Slytherin room."

"I'm already on my way dear brother."

Fred let go of the device and grabbed Hermione's hand as they continued to run.

"How are you doing?"

"Just fine Fred. I'm pregnant not handicapped."

Fred couldn't help but smile, that's the way he knew his Hermione.

They turned around the corner and saw Flitwick battling some death eater.

"Stupefy." Hermione yelled, stunning the death eater in the back.

Flitwick thanked them and they continued to run only to stumble upon a wall.

"Since when is there a wall here?" Hermione asked looking up at it.

Fred turned around and noticed they were closed in by a few death eaters.

"Doesn't matter now." He mumbled.

Hermione turned around as well, there were at least…

"Ten against two. That's not really fair is it?"

He held his wand tighter and took a step forward, if they were going to kill one of them at least it would be him.

"_Think Hermione, you know you won't be able to defeat all ten of them." _

"_You can always blast the wall to pieces."_

"_But it's a magical wall. They can't be blasted to pieces. Those guys put it up here for a reason."_

"_Not that wall!"_

Hermione turned her wand towards the wall beside her that was real and blasted it to pieces.

Dust spread across the hallway giving her and Fred the chance to run into the next room which turned out to be a class room.

On the other side of it there was a wooden door, Fred was the first one to reach it and opened it.

"Hermione! Hurry up!"

Hermione shot a protection charm over the hole so the death eaters couldn't get through it and hurried towards the door, getting through it.

Fred closed it and they continued to run.

"Fred! The painting of the old hag is that way!"

Hermione yelled.

"If they have every need to protect it like that it's likely they already got through it. We go that way."

He took her hand and started to run into the other direction, bringing the Walkie-talkie-thing to his mouth again and telling George what happened.

After they ran for a while they came across Percy.

**Well you all know what happened when he fought alongside Percy, will I be cruel enough to do the same?**

**Well the corny chapters in the past might give you an idea anyway….**


	14. The battle of hogwarts 2

**[Message from Fred Gideon Weasley**

**Instead of Melissa it's me now, Melissa has asked me to thank everyone for their sweet reviews and I myself would really, really like to thank you all for begging her to let me live. It just shows how popular I am doesn't?**

**Anyway Melissa also asked me to warn you that even though you begged, there are going to be characters that died in the book and will die again in this chapter and there's going to be one person who didn't die in the book who will die in this chapter.**

Percy was fighting a couple of death eaters and Fred came to stand beside him fighting the masked and hooded men.

"If I had known how much fun you were having here I would've come sooner." Fred said smiling to Percy who just repelled a stunning curse.

"Well you know me, first class party animal." Percy answered smiling as well.

"It's good to have you back brother." Fred said while stunning one of the death eaters.

"It's good to be back."

Hermione joined the fight as well and together the three of them fought of the death eaters in front of them.

Spells, hexes and curses were flying everywhere and the whole scenery looked like a laser-show Hermione once had seen in a theme park when she was little and had no idea that she was a witch.

The little Hermione who wanted to be a dentist just like mummy and daddy and who was the same Hermione who was now in the middle of a battle.

From the corner of her eye she could see Harry and Ron arrive out of one of the hallways but she didn't pay much attention to them needing all of her concentration for the death eaters on the other side.

Harry and Ron ran forward and joined the fight as well.

The man Percy was duelling backed of and his mask and hood fell of.

"Hello minister!" Percy yelled while sending a well aimed jinx at him. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

Fred laughed, he really had missed his brother and was glad he had returned.

"You actually are joking Perce… I don't think I heard you joking since…"

But Hermione never got to know when it was the last time Fred heard Percy joke because the death eater she was duelling send an Avada Kedavra curse into her direction which she avoided by diving away.

Instead the curse hit the ceiling and that's when it all went wrong, later she would realise that it wasn't the curse that made the corridor collapse but an explosion from outside… she flew through the air and landed a couple of feet further covered in dust.

Pieces of the ceiling were falling down and she hoped that none of them would fall on her.

Fred was still standing and noticed Ron in the middle of it all, looking surprised before noticing that the piece of ceiling above Ron was falling down.

He dived towards Ron and grabbed him pulling him to the ground a couple of inches from where the ceiling had collapsed.

Ron stared at his brother who had just saved his life.

"Thanks." He said softly still in shock from what just had happened.

"You're quite welcome." Fred answered laughing out of relief.

He got up and reached his hand towards Ron, helping him up.

"Sorry I've been such an ass."

"You're forgiven." Fred answered smiling looking around and suddenly realising he and Ron weren't the only ones there when the explosion happened.

"Hermione!" he yelled.

"I'm here!" She answered, getting up and getting the dust of her robes.

"Harry?"

"I'm here!" A voice answered from the other side.

"Perce?"

But there was no one to answered.

"Perce!" He yelled again waiting for an answer, maybe he was just unconscious or so.

" Percy!"

Merlin! Just let him be unconscious, or so or disoriented.

"Percival!"

_Come on, come to your senses and answer me._

"Percival Ignatius Weasley!!!"

It was then that he saw an arm underneath all the stones and dust. An arm with a very recognizable sleeve.

"No!"

He ran towards it, losing every sense in his mind.

_He's not dead, he can't be dead, he's supposed to live and celebrate his return to the family… He can't die now!_

His hands started to dig and slowly Percy's body got from underneath all the mess.

More death eaters came and more curses were send around as other members of the order arrived to fight back but at that moment all that mattered to Fred was the fact that no one was allowed to touch his brother's body.

He took it in his arms and shielded it from any further harm.

Harry pulled Hermione to the floor again.

Tears were streaming down her face as she saw Fred an end away from her.

"Fred! Get down!" Harry yelled.

At that point Hermione fought Harry's arm that was around her waist, holding her down and ran towards Fred, while setting up a protection shield around him so none of the curses would hit them.

"Fred, we need to get out of here." She said.

Hermione wanted to give him time to mourn, to allow him to sit here but she didn't want anything to happen to him as well.

"He just got back together with his family."

Fred whispered, Hermione didn't know what to say, instead she placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded.

It was as if someone had put her on mute and she couldn't manage to say a word.

Ron yelled something but she couldn't hear what, Harry ran towards them and went to sit beside them.

"Hermione! We need to move! They're acromantula's!" He said, pointing at something behind her.

At that point she managed to come to her senses and looked at Fred.

"Harry it brought friends!"

Ron screamed and Harry looked up seeing more giant spiders entering the castle.

"He got back to his family, that's a good thing right? Your family needs you now, me and the baby need you."

Harry looked up when she mentioned the baby but he didn't say anything, instead he tried to lift Percy up, a few seconds later Fred started to help him.

They placed the body in a niche and after they made sure that it was safe they continued to fight.

Fred suddenly saw a couple of death eaters and ran towards them joining a few death eaters in the fight, Ron wanted to follow him but Harry was trying to stop him.

"Getting yourself killed is not the solution, it won't bring Percy back."

Hermione suddenly noticed Tonks and Ginny an end further fighting of death eaters as well and obviously in trouble.

She ran towards them and helped them out not realising that Fred was going into the other direction while duelling a death eater named Rookwood.

Oliver Wood ran past them and Tonks looked up at him.

"Have you seen Remus?"

"He's two corridors away from here fighting Greyback and Dolohov alongside Kingsley and Arthur!"

Tonks and Ginny started to run and Hermione followed them knowing that she would be a lot safer if she fought alongside other members rather than running through the castle on her own.

"Where's Fred?" Ginny asked.

"He was duelling Rookwood a couple of moments ago." Hermione yelled back at her because the screaming and shouting around her made it difficult to hear one another.

The corridor where they arrived was empty accept for the five men who were fighting there.

Dolohov realised it was a lost cause if he had to fight two against five and started to send around more killing curses in the hope that he would hit one of them which he did.

Tonks screamed as she saw Remus' lifeless body fall to the ground.

Hermione didn't know what to do, it seemed as if everywhere around her people she loved died but she didn't had a lot of time to think about it.

With Remus down and Tonks mourning over her dead husband's body with who she just had a child the Greyback had had the chance to send a patronus asking for more death eaters which arrived and not just any of them.

Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Yaxley ran into the corridor and started to fire curses around.

It took Hermione, Ginny, Arthur and Kingsley all their power and skills to avoid them.

Hermione aimed a Sectumsempra curse at Rudolphus which hit his arm making him drop his wand to the floor after which she stunned him.

Bellatrix ran towards her husband, took his wand and looked up, an evil smile spread across her face, Hermione expected her to attack her and prepared herself to send out a protection charm but to her horror Bellatrix didn't attack Hermione.

She aimed a killing curse at Tonks which hit her in the back.

"Coward!" Hermione yelled sending different curses into her direction but Bellatrix and the death eaters disappeared around the corner, she wanted to go after them but Kingsley stopped her.

"There's nothing you can do they're already gone."

They brought Remus' and Tonks' body in safety and Ginny was shivering all over her body, crying for the deaths of her friends.

It was then that Hermione realised that Arthur and Ginny didn't even know that Percy had died but she couldn't tell them.

They returned to the main battle and fought and fought until Voldemort made his troops retreat for one hour.

Hermione was sitting in the great hall on a chair next to Tonks' and Remus' bodies, she was waiting for Fred but he was nowhere to be seen.

For the past hours she had seen so many people die or get wounded and more and more bodies were brought to the great hall.

Molly let out a desperate cry and Hermione looked up.

Fred had arrived in the great hall, holding Percy's body in his arms.

Molly took it over from him and started to cry loudly, soon the other Weasley's were gathered around the body of Percy but Fred was looking around, desperately looking for someone else and Hermione knew who that person was.

She got up from the chair and ran towards him, holding him in a close embrace while crying.

The body of Percy was placed next to those of Tonks and Remus and the entire family gathered around it, mourning.

After a while Ron arrived as well, standing next to George and turning pale after which George placed his hand on his shoulder.

Just how long they stood there nobody knew, it could've been hours but suddenly the death eaters arrived again with Hagrid who was holding Harry's dead body in his arms.

**So, what do you think about it?**

**Randolph14- you should be in Vegas, you should've seen my reaction when you gave me permission to kill Percy like I had already planned. ;-)**


	15. The battle of hogwarts 3

**Jonf- Thanks, I'm going to need it but I think there might be a replacement if Catteeuw hasn't send her away like the last one.**

**KK1999- Thank you so much.**

**Weasleytwinsslave89- Thank you, I was very pleased with the way that chapter turned out and I'm glad other people enjoyed it as well. :p**

Hermione couldn't take any more, she knew that. The death of Harry meant the end of everything.

Ginny started to scream and Hermione placed her arms around her, trying to comfort her.

She stared over Ginny's shoulder towards Bellatrix, the woman she had seen killing her niece in the back, the woman who tortured and killed so many people before.

She had never believed that a human could be a true monster but in case of Bellatrix she had to believe it.

Suddenly she got distracted, someone had run past her towards the death eaters, it was Neville.

But before he could reach him he was disarmed and on the ground.

"_You show spirit, and braver, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable death eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."_

"_I'll join you when hell freezes! Dumbledore's army!"_

Hermione put her fist in the air and started to scream, she wasn't the only one.

If Voldemort had actually won there was no place for her in the wizarding world nor in the muggle world, she would fight till the end if she had to.

The scene which followed was one of the worst she ever seen, Neville was set aflame but before anyone could do something about it the giants came.

Hermione saw Neville release himself, taking Gryffindor's sword and cutting the head of the snake of…

_How did he?_

Everything happened really fast from then on, Harry's body disappeared and the battle began again.

Everyone was fighting, fighting for their lives, fighting for their freedom.

Suddenly Ginny seemed have disappeared as well, she looked around to find her and saw her running towards Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh no you won't, not on your own."

Hermione said as she came after her, Luna who apparently had also seen the danger joined the fight as well and together the three of them fought Bellatrix but still Bellatrix was too strong for them and had power equal to the three of them.

Killing curses were send all around them, Hermione could see Fred in a distant, fighting alongside his father, taking down Thicknesse.

A killing curse nearly hit Ginny and Hermione could see Molly running towards them.

"_Not my daughter you bitch!"_ She yelled.

She made the three girl get out of the way and took over of the duel, fighting like no one had ever seen her before.

Fighting in a way Hermione never had expected she could fight.

"_Get back! Get back! She's mine."_

Curses were send everywhere and soon there were only two duels going on.

Hermione knew for certain how this duel was going to end, one of them was going to die.

Both witches were fighting to kill and at last the result was there, Bellatrix fell down to the ground and Hermione looked at Voldemort who yelled causing McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley who were duelling him to fall backwards and he aimed his wand at Molly.

Every single Weasley including her and Fleur yelled but suddenly a protection shield was placed between Molly and Voldemort, Harry was standing there alive and well.

Hermione didn't know how but still he was and she couldn't be any happier about it until she realised that this was going to be it… the final duel.

Harry and Voldemort were circling around each other talking, just talking.

Hermione didn't know what the elder wand was because she had never heard of something like that but she didn't care, even if she wasn't too scared to focus she still wouldn't understand it.

Then it happened, the final spells, Voldemort dropped dead to the floor, it was over.

It was all over.

Everybody ran towards Harry but she, Ron and Ginny were the first ones to reach him and after congratulating him Hermione turned around to look for Fred.

He was standing an end away hugging George and Lee before he saw her looking at him.

He ran towards her and hugged her.

"It's over! We won!"

"I know."

At that moment Ron came into their direction as well.

"I've been acting like an idiot."

"We know." Fred said smiling.

"You saved my life."

"How could I not."

They looked at each other in silence before Ron smiled.

"Good luck you two."

Hermione hugged Ron and smiled.

"Thank you."

The next day Hermione and Fred were walking through the destroyed castle that held so many memories for the both of them.

"They'll manage to rebuild it." Fred said.

After the first happiness he had become silent again, thinking about the price he had to pay for his freedom, the death of a brother.

Hermione nodded in silent, taking his hand.

"Still, nothing to worry about now."

"There is." Hermione answered.

Fred stopped and looked at her.

"We still have to go to Australia and explain my parents that I confounded them, that a year has passed and that their eighteen year old daughter is getting married and is expecting a baby."

Fred stared at her in silence and smiled again.

"Well I don't think your father can be worse than Corpsy can he?"

They both laughed.

**Small chapter I know but it's not the end yet, there will still be an epilogue.**


	16. The End

**And here it is, the final chapter.**

**Short but still.**

Ten years later

A pregnant Ginny was sitting down at the table, talking to Hermione.

"So when are you supposed to go in labour?"

"July, Harry hopes it will be the same day as him, I don't care as long as it's a girl because I know Harry will keep on wanting children until he has a girl as well."

Hermione laughed when suddenly a ten year old girl and an eight year old girl entered the kitchen, fighting.

"Meredith! Chelsea! Stop it right now!"

The youngest of the, Chelsea stared at her mother. "She started it mum!"

"I don't care who started it, or why, just solve it."

At that moment two five year old boys were standing in the kitchen entrance, smiling at each other.

"Told you so."

One of them said holding his hand out while another one placed a chocolate frog in it looking rather disappointed.

"Percy! Owen! Do not make bets over your sisters fights!"

Hermione stared at her youngest sons, the identical twins were just like their father and uncle.

"Ow come on love, they just have a feeling for business."

Fred said as he entered the kitchen as well.

"Hey sis, getting big there again."

Ginny threw him a look and smiled at the two.

"Anyway, I'm of again, I still need to pick Albus and James up at mum's place."

She got up from her chair and said her goodbye's after which she left.

Fred threw his arms around Hermione and kissed her.

"So, how were things with the children today."

"Percy and Owen attempted to produce joke-articles again."

Fred turned to his sons and smiled.

"What did I tell you about that one."

"Wait till we get to Hogwarts so we can work a lot more professional and look for customers." The both of them chorused and Hermione shot her husband a glare.

"Go on and play the four of you."

The children ran out of the kitchen and Hermione looked at him.

"And how was the shop today."

"Busy, I could use some relaxation."

Fred answered while kissing her.

Hermione kissed him back and smiled, she was so happy now.

"Mum! Dad! That's grose!"

Hermione and Fred broke apart and looked down at Percy.

Hermione leaned her head against Fred's chest and smiled, she would help him relax when the children were in bed, now she just couldn't help but look at her son and think how perfect her life turned out to be.

**Okay, so I know the story's finished and all but… today's my birthday :D **

**So… reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
